The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Celtic Aurora
Summary: Interesting things can happen, even during prayers. Especially during Van Helsing's prayers. Musical oneshot


_**Author's Note: **This is really more of like a musical one-shot than a story. I was listening to this song, and I realized it was, like, perfect for Van Helsing! _

_**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Van Helsing (damn it), and I don't own the song, either. The song is "The Truth Beneath the Rose" by Within Temptation(Album: The Heart of Everything). I just own the plot, people._

_ St Peter's Basilica, the Vatican_

Within the tiny but ancient city of the Vatican, the clock struck midnight. As it did, a lone figure rode into the city on horseback.

Gabriel Van Helsing brought his horse to the stairs of the ancient church, then silently dismounted. He entered the chapel, empty at such a late hour.

Usually, the beautiful, ancient, chapel gave him a sense of peace, and occasionally a sense of oneness with God. Tonight, however, it only made his already-heavy heart even heavier. His mind and soul were swimming with sorrow and guilt.

His boots echoed loudly on the mosaic floor as he approached the front of the chapel. He stopped in front of the alter, not too far from the confessional booths where he would usually meet-and be reprimanded by-Cardinal Jinette. There, he kneeled, removed his hat, and bowed his head in prayer.

_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul_

_No longer I can justify the bloodshed in His name_

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose?_

_Pray with me so I will find the gate to Heaven's door_

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the Beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

_Forgive me my sins_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

As he prayed, the full moon seemed to move a little, until it shone through the large glass dome over the roof of the basilica. The light from the celestial orb shone down, bathing Van Helsing's praying silhouette in moonlight.

_Pray for me 'cause I have lost my faith in holy wars_

_Is paradise denied to me, 'cause I can take no more_

_Has darkness taken over me, consumed my mortal soul?_

_All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?_

_I believed it would justify the means_

_It had a hold over me_

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the Beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

_Forgive me my sins_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

Unknown to the Vatican's special agent, Carl just then entered the chapel from a door that led back to the dormitories. He hadn't been able to sleep, and he thought he had heard something in the chapel.

To his surprise, Van Helsing was there, down on his knees, praying in what sounded like a poem, or a song. What's more, he seemed to be bathed in a celestial, almost heavenly-looking light.

_I'm hoping, I'm praying_

_I won't get lost between two worlds_

_For all I have seen, the truth lies in between_

_Give me the strength to face the wrong that I have done_

_Now that I know the darkest side of me_

Carl blinked fitfully and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Were his eyes and mind playing tricks on him, or did Van Helsing seem to have _angel _wings sprouting from his back all of a sudden?

_How can blood be our salvation?_

_And justify the pain that we have caused throughout the times?_

_Will I learn what's truly sacred?_

_Will I redeem my soul, will truth set me free?_

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the Beast_

_It is the darker side of me_

_Forgive me my sins_

_The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen_

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

Van Helsing lifted his head, and suddenly, both the light and the wings disappeared. He stood to his feet, remembering to grab his hat, and turned to see Carl standing there, staring at him with an expression equivalent to what one would have if God himself had just materialized where Van Helsing was standing.

"Carl? Are you all right?" he asked.

"Wait…weren't you just-? And the moon was-? And there was-? Did I miss something?" the dumbfounded friar exclaimed.

Van Helsing gave Carl a confused look. "Carl, what are you talking about? You sound as though you may have snuck a little wine from the Communion wine bottle…"

Carl blushed furiously. "I never did anything of the sort! I just came because I thought I heard someone in here, and…well, it was only you."

Van Helsing approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just came to pray, Carl…I needed to make peace with God…and with myself."

Carl nodded, and Van Helsing left the chapel through the door to the dormitories. Carl stayed for a minute, staring at the spot where he had seen Van Helsing praying, then shook his head, turned, and followed his friend back to the dormitories.

_**Author's Note: **Well? Good? Bad? What did you guys think?_


End file.
